In modern switched telecommunications systems (in particular, modern PSTNs) it has become common practice to provide two related but separate network infrastructures: a bearer or transmission network for carrying end-user voice and data traffic, and a signaling network for controlling the setup and release of bearer channels through the bearer network in accordance with control signals transferred through the signaling network. In practice, such signaling networks comprise high-speed computers interconnected by signaling links, wherein procedures control the computers to provide a set of operational and signaling functions in accordance with a standardized protocol. One example of such a signaling protocol is the Common Channel Signaling System No. 7 (i.e., SS7 or C7) which is being extensively deployed for control of telephone and other data transmission networks.
SS7 is a global standard for telecommunications defined by the International Telecommunication Union (ITU) Telecommunication Standardization Sector (ITU-T). The standard defines the procedures and protocol by which network elements in the public switched telephone network (PSTN) exchange information over a digital signaling network to effect wireless (cellular) and wireline call setup, routing and control. The ITU definition of SS7 allows for national variants such as the American National Standards Institute (ANSI) and Bell Communications Research (Telcordia Technologies) standards used in North America and the European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) standard used in Europe.
An SS7 network basically comprises various types of signaling points, namely, Signaling End Points (SEPs), for example an end office or local exchange, and Signaling Transfer Points (STPs) interconnected by signaling links, the SEPs being associated for example with respective Signaling Switching Points (SSPs) and Mobil Switching Centers (MSPs) of the transmission network, and with Service Control Points (SCPs).
The signaling information is passed over the signaling link in messages, which are called signal units (SUs). There are three types of SUs: message signal units (MSUs), link status signal units (LSSUs) and fill-in signal units (FISUs). The MSU is the workhorse in that signaling associated with call setup and tear down, database query and response, and SS& management is carried by Message Signal Units (MSUs). Know operations support systems (OSS systems), such as the AGILENT TECHNOLOGIES ACCESS7 system, extract data from the MSUs to generate Call detail Records (CDRs). The CDRs are analyzed by the OSS system to provide a variety of information about the SS7 network, for example: identification of signaling problems, location of network problems, service assurance data, and billing verification.
In fact, CDRs have proven extremely valuable for billing verification purposes. Analysis of CDRs can permit carriers to validate billing data to ensure that the charges they make are accurate and fair. For example, CDRs have been used to provide reports that distinguish the percentage of interstate traffic (billed at one rate) with intrastate traffic (billed at another rate). This percentage is known as the Percentage Interstate Usage (PIU). This has permitted local exchange carriers (LECS) to ensure that the charges to their associated inter-exchange carriers (IXCs) are accurate and visa-versa. Using the AGILENT TECHNOLOGIES ACCESS7 system, distinguishing between intrastate and interstate traffic is typically made using the Interconnect Analysis software. This software enriches the CDR information with information that assigns jurisdictional information to the CDR.
One area of development is billing solutions for calls that cross from wireless to wired communication system or visa-versa. As with any call, jurisdictional factors are used to determine the appropriate rates applied to such traffic. However, the geographical boundaries that LECs use to assign a jurisdiction is different from those used by WSPs. LECs use the Local Access and Transport Area (LATA) which divides the United States into 196 local geographical areas within which a LEC may offer service. For wireless traffic, the FCC has divided the country into geographic regions, termed Basic Trading Areas (BTAs), defined by a group of counties that surround a city, which is the area's basic trading center. The boundaries of each BTA are formulated by Rand McNally & Co. and are used by the FCC to determine service areas for PCS wireless license. BTAs are further grouped into Major Trading Areas (MTAs), once again formulated by Rand McNally & Co. These large areas are used by the FCC determine service areas for some PCS wireless licenses. The U.S. is divided into 51 MTAs. LECs and WSPs enter into agreement setting forth reciprocal payment schedules for calls that cross jurisdictions.
Under some interconnection agreements between LECs and WSPs, the WSP must make a compensation payment to the LEC at various rates for calls originating from a wireless device and terminating on a traditional landline device. The billing rates between the WSP and LEC are determined based on the originating MTA and terminating MTA. One rate exists for local traffic, defined as traffic originating and terminating within the same MTA, or IntraMTA. Another rate exists for non-local traffic, defined as traffic originating from one MTA and terminating within a second MTA, or InterMTA. With respect to LECs, known CDRs and methods of analysis associated therewith have proven adequate for verifying billing of land originated and terminated calls, but no solution exists for wireless originated and land terminated calls or vice-a-versa. The current practice for tracking such charges is for the WSP to provide a figure that represents a percentage of inter-MTA calls to the LEC. This number is used to determine the reciprocal compensation payments between the LEC and WSP. As the rate is based on MTA jurisdictions, many LECs are unable to verify the percentage of inter-MTA calls as reported by the WSP.
The present inventors have recognized a need for method and apparatus for reliably verifying the percentage of inter-MTA calls.